FUTURE HUSBAND
by AjpBlank
Summary: Sakura yang ingin mengetahui rupa jodohnya memilih cara dengan memainkan sebuah permainan yang bernama Future Husband. Apa yang terjadi setelah memainkan permainnan itu ?. Nggak bisa bikin Summary.


**[URBAN LEGEND] FUTURE HUSBAND**

 **Summary : Sakura yang ingin mengetahui rupa jodohnya memilih cara dengan memainkan sebuah permainan yang bernama Future Husband. Apa yang terjadi setelah memainkan permainnan itu ?. Nggak bisa bikin Summary.**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto .**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Sakura .**

 **Genre : Suspense ,Horror ,Mistery .**

 **Warning : cerita yang aneh ,membuat mata sakit ,typo ,OCC ,abal abal, dll .**

 **oh iya satu lagi,cerita ini aku copas dari urban legend yang sedikit aku rubah.**

 **Selamat membaca^_^**

Selama bertahun tahun sebuah Permainan ramalan misterius telah menjadi sangat populer di kalangan remaja jepang. Mereka menyebutnya sebagai "Future husband". atau "futurespouse".

.

Berdasarkan legenda yang ada, jika kalian memainkan permainan ini kalian akan mengetahui pasangan hidup kalian. Menurut penuturan yang ada permainan ini harus dilakukan dengan semua lampu dimatikan, cahaya yang ada hanya berasal dari cahaya bulan yang masuk dari jendela kamar saja. Jika kalian meletakan sebuah silet dimulut kalian ditengahi malam dan menatap pada sebuah baskom yang berisi air, kalian akan melihat wajah pasangan hidup kalian yang muncul dalam refleksi air.

.

(peringatan : permainan ini sangat berbahaya. Jika tidak berhati hati kalian akan mengiris bibir kalian sendiri dan akan berakhir seperti kuchisake onna)

.

Sakura...seorang gadis SMA yang mendengar tentang permainan ramalan ini ia memutuskan untuk mencobanya. Sakura tidak pernah mempunyai seorang pacar dan khawatir bahwa dia tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta. Mimpi terburuknya adalah bahwa Sakura tidak akan pernah bisa menikah. Rasa ingin tahunya mengenai masalah percintaan ini membuatnya begitu ingin tahu untuk melihat seperti apa sosok suaminya kelak.

.

Sakura kemudian mengambil salah satu silet milik ayahnya dari kabinet di kamar mandi. Kemudian Sakura mengambil baskom dari dapur dan mengisinya dengan air. Setelah itu ia memadamkan semua lampu, membuka tirai jendela dan menunggu tengah malam tiba.

.

Dengan berhati hati dia meletakan silet dimulutnya, dan dengan sangat penasaran dia kemudian menatap baskom berisi air tersebut Dipermukaan air, setelah beberapa lama Sakura menunggu, akhirnya Sakura melihat wajah seorang pria menatap balik padanya. Ia memiliki paras yang tampan, rambut yang pirang serta mata birunya yang menawan.

.

"Kyaaaa...!." Sakura sangat kaget dan secara refleks dia berteriak. Dan seketika pula silet terjatuh dari mulutnya dan terjatuh ke dalam baskom. Air di dalam baskom tiba tiba berubah warna menjadi merah seperti darah. Sakura menjadi sangat ketakutan dan tidak berhenti gemetaran. Warna merah itu semakin pekat.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian ketika dia melihat ke dalam baskom kembali, air terlihat sangat jernih dan silet tergeletak didasar baskom.

.

"Eh ?,mengapa airnya menjadi bening ?,bukannya tadi penuh darah ?." Sakura sekarang menjadi sangat bingung. Apakah semua ini hannyalah merupakan sebuah ilusi? Apakah ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan matanya? Apakah dia tadi benar benar melihat refleksi sebuah wajah di permukaan air atau apakah itu hanyalah merupakan refleksi dari bulan saja?.

.

"Ahh...sudahlah,aku harus melupakan semua ini,mungkin benar kata orang,permainan ini hanya tipuan saja." Sakura memutuskan untuk melupakan semua ini itu dan pergi tidur dengan perasaan yang campur aduk tentang kejadian tadi, ada perasaan khawatir dan bersalah di benaknya.

Tahun telah berlalu dan Sakura tumbuh menjadi dewasa. Dia lulus dari sekolah, masuk kuliah dan kemudian mendapatkan sebuah pekerjaan yang sangat ia impi impikan yaitu menjadi seorang dokter. Dia juga kemudian mulai berkencan dengan seorang pria yang tampan dan baik. Namanya adalah Namekaze Naruto. Naruto adalah pacar pertamanya dan Naruto adalah sosok yang sangat lembut dan sangat pengertian terhadapnya. Naruto mempunyai sifat yang amat menyenangkan, selalu bisa menghiburku dengan semua sifat lucu dan bodohnya itu dan kenyataan bahwa dia sering kali menghamburkan banyak uang menjadi tidak begitu menjengkelkan.

.

Namun ada satu hal mengenai Naruto yang sungguh aneh. Naruo selalu menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik masker bedah. Di jepang hal ini tidak begitu aneh, melihat orang orang menggunakan masker untuk menghindari flu. Dan pada awal mereka bertemu, Naruto menjelaskan bahwa ia sedang terkena flu dan tidak ingin menularinya. Pada awalnya Sakura menerima penjelasan tersebut, namun setelah satu bulan berlalu, Naruto masih Tetap saja menggunakan masker dan tidak pernah melepaskannya.

.

Setiap kali mereka pergi berkencan, Naruto akan selalu menggunakan masker. Jika Sakura memintanya untuk melepaskan maskernya itu, maka Naruto akan marah. Di samping keanehan mengenai masker ini, Sakura semakin jatuh cinta terhadap sang pria idaman.

.

Akhirnya tiba saatnya ketika Naruto meminang dirinya. Awal nya ia sangat bahagia mendengar itu, tetapi Sakura kemudian berpikir, bagaimana mungkin dia menikahi seseorang tanpa dia pernah melihat mukanya keseluruhan?. Seharusnya tidak ada rahasia yang disembunyikan antara pasangan suami istri. Apa yang dia coba sembunyikan darinya?. Sakura percaya bahwa perasaannya terhadapnya tidak akan pernah berubah seperti apapun rupanya dibalik masker tersebut.

.

pada suatu malam, Sakura duduk disebelahnya. Sakura mengatakan padanya bahwa dia hanya akan menikahinya jika Naruto mau memperlihatkan wajahnya. Sakura meminta pada pada Naruto untuk melepas maskernya. Pada awalnya Naruto menolak, tetapi Sakura tetap memaksa, akhirnya dia menyerah. Naruto kemudian berbalik dan Secara perlahan melepaskan masker dari wajahnya. Dan secara tiba tiba kemudian Naruto berbalik menghadap muka Sakura. Dan Sakura pun menatap Naruro dengan wajah kagetnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat cacat, terdapat bekas luka memanjang dari bawah matanya, sampai ke pipi dan melintas dari bibir sampai ke dagunya. Luka tersebut terlihat seperti dihasilkan dari robekan pisau yang amat tajam. Luka tersebut terlihat sangat dalam, merobek robek wajahnya. Sungguh sangat mengerikan melihatnya.

.

"wajahmu kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya. "apa yang telah terjadi denganmu Naruto kun?." Lanjutnya

.

Sorot mata Naruto terlihat menjadi begitu marah. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi geram dan kebencian.

.

"kau seharusnya tahu!" umpatnya geram **"kau...telah menjatuhkan siletnya!."** Teriaknya.

 **(end)**

 **Gomennasai endingnya membingungkan? *mbungkuk mbungkuk badan* ini aku copas dari urban legend jadi ff... *digebukin masal***


End file.
